Hola, hermanito
by RukiaU
Summary: Itachi visita a Sasuke para discutir el futuro del clan... y 9 meses después se enfrentarán con las consecuencias [sasunarusasu!]crackfic, yaoi! OOC, mpreg?
1. Hola, hermanito

**DISCLAIMER: **No me pertenecen ni Itachi, ni Deidara, ni Kisame, ni Orochimaru, ni Sasuke (es de Naruto) ni Naruto (es de Sasuke). No, espera. Itachi sí me pertenece.

**AVISO: **Yaoi, sasunaru, crackfic, OOC... vamos, lo de siempre. Ah, e igual m-preg, ya se verá (¿debería poner otra vez lo de crackfic?)

**SPOILERS: **No mucho, sólo que nombran a Deidara. Es un miembro de Akatsuki. Y un hombre. Creo. Ah, y me tomé la libertad de devolver a Sasuke a Konoha. Es mi fic y hago lo que quiero :p (o lo que Itachi quiere, que viene a ser lo mismo)

**N/A: **Este es el tipo de cosas que se me ocurren cuando debería estar haciendo trabajos para clase XDD

Dejad reviews, please!!!! Que al menos no estudiar sirva para algo XD

**

* * *

**

**_Hola, hermanito_**

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su casa y arrojó las llaves encima de un mueble. Había sido un día muy duro. Primero Kakashi se había retrasado porque se encontró una perra embarazada dando a luz y tuvo que asistirla en el parto, dar nombre a los cachorros y subastarlos por Internet. Luego Sakura y varias chicas más de su club de fans habían hecho pancartas con su nombre y lo habían perseguido ofreciendo sus úteros para revivir su clan. Y más tarde, y eso era lo que más le molestaba, Naruto le había pedido que dejara de intentar violarlo. Sasuke había intentado razonar con él, explicándole que si lo hace un Uchiha no es violación, porque es imposible que nadie se resista a sus encantos, pero el otro chico se había mantenido en sus trece, y al final Sasuke había tenido que invitarle a ramen, sin recibir siquiera unos segundos en algún callejón oscuro como compensación.

Con un suspiro, se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió hasta el salón, decidido a ver la televisión un rato hasta que llegara la hora de llamar a Naruto para pedirle ayuda con su último Jutsu. La idea de Uchiha Sasuke pidiendo ayuda a otro ser humano le sonaba irreal incluso a él, pero Naruto siempre se lo creía.

Al entrar en el salón, sin embargo, se olvidó de Naruto y del bote de sirope de ramen que había comprado la tarde anterior por si las cosas se ponían interesantes.

Allí, de pie delante de la mesa, con el mando a distancia en la mano y mirando con desagrado a la pantalla, estaba su hermano, Uchiha Itachi.

Al verlo, Itachi apagó la televisión, dejó el mando sobre la mesa y se acercó a Sasuke, que se había quedado inmóvil de la impresión.

- Hola, hermanito - dijo, mirándole a los ojos profundamente. Una vocecita dentro de la cabeza de Sasuke, que sonaba exactamente igual que Naruto, le gritó que no fuera imbécil y que saliera corriendo de ahí, pero Sasuke era incapaz de moverse. El sharingan de su hermano lo tenía atrapado. Sasuke hizo un último esfuerzo por resistirse, pero cuando por fin pudo apartar la mirada de los ojos de Itachi se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en su salón. El suelo, de un rojo que recordaba al del sharingan, se fundía con un cielo de un rojo más claro en el horizonte. En medio de ese lugar desierto sólo se encontraban Itachi y él.

Itachi parecía a punto de sonreír. Con un paso muy decidido se comenzó a acercar a Sasuke, que seguía sin poder moverse, pero tropezó con una piedra y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Molesto, recompuso su capa y se sacudió varias motas de polvo invisibles con un gesto airado. Sasuke aprovechó para hablar.

- ¿Dónde... dónde me has traído?

Itachi sonrió. Sasuke se preguntó si cuando él lo hacía daba tanto miedo, y recordó de repente que él nunca sonreía. Bueno, por si acaso, debería probar esa sonrisa con su club de fans. Quizás así dejaran de mandarle invitaciones para su propia boda.

- No te he traído a ningún sitio. Nada de esto es real. Ni el cielo, ni el aire que respiras, ni siquiera tú eres real.

- La piedra era real - dijo Sasuke, mirando a los pies de su hermano.

Itachi reflexionó.

- Bueno, la piedra sí. Hay pocas cosas más reales que las piedras. El sake, por ejemplo.

Sasuke asintió. A la mañana siguiente, el sake era lo único que verdaderamente parecía real. El resto siempre estaba rodeado de una neblina de irrealidad.

- ¿Y a qué has venido?

- Sólo quiero hablar contigo un rato

- ¿Hablar?

Itachi parecía incómodo.

- Bueno, es Navidad. Creía que eso es lo que hacen las familias en estas fechas.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente.

- Itachi, dado que fuiste tú el que acabó con la vida de todo nuestro clan, no creo que seas el más adecuado para hablar de reuniones familiares. Además, estamos en mayo.

- Oh.

Sasuke, que poco a poco empezaba a recuperar la movilidad, se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hermano, enfadado.

- Entonces supongo que no tiene sentido que te pregunte qué quieres como regalo- dijo Itachi. Sasuke lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué tenías pensado?

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

- Primero se me ocurrió que lo que más te gustaría sería verme morir, pero entonces no podría ver tu cara después de darte el regalo, así que lo descarté. Luego pensé en darte mi capa, pero como creía que era invierno pensé que pasaría frío volviendo al cuartel general de Akatsuki. Así que he decidido regalarte a Kisame.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Sasuke, boquiabierto. Cuando su hermano asesinó al resto de la familia empezó a sospechar que había algo que no funcionaba bien en su cabeza, pero parecía que nunca acabaría de sorprenderlo.- ¿Para qué demonios voy a querer que me regales a Kisame?

Itachi se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

- Es muy limpio y educado con las visitas, hace unas galletas de coco deliciosas, y dibuja bien. Es verdad que es un poco difícil de mirar, pero nada que una sábana por encima de la cabeza no solucione.

- Itachi, no quiero que me regales a Kisame. Me da igual que sepa hacer galletas.

Itachi lo miró desilusionado.

- Pero esperaba que te ayudara a revivir el clan.

- Itachi, Kisame es un hombre. ¿Cómo me va a ayudar a revivir el clan?

- ¿Entonces prefieres a Deidara?

Sasuke suspiró.

- Cuando quiera revivir el clan me ocuparé de solucionar el problema yo solito, gracias - sus propias palabras le hicieron acordarse de su club de fans, y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Itachi siguió hablando, sin escucharle.

- Creía que eso de que fuera hombre no te importaba mucho. He visto cómo intentabas dejar preñado al zorro rubio.

Sasuke lo miró molesto. Creía que el único que los espiaba era Kakashi.

- No intentaba "dejarlo preñado"

- ¿Ah, no?. ¿Entonces es al revés?

- ¡No! - Sasuke respiró hondo. Si alguno de los dos se fuera a quedar preñado, definitivamente no sería él. Pero¿en qué estaba pensando?. Itachi siempre le hacía cosas raras a su cabeza.- Además, últimamente no quiere... dice que vamos demasiado deprisa y que es mejor que nos lo tomemos con calma. Al parecer piensa que intento forzarlo.

- ¿Le has explicado que si lo hace un Uchiha no es violación?

- Lo he intentado, pero no me escucha.

- Tendré que hacerle una visita

- No, Itachi. No lo mates.

- ¿Por qué?

- No puedes matar o... o _regalar_ a cualquiera que te moleste.

- ¿Y por qué no?

Sasuke decidió intentarlo de otra manera.

- Si matas a Naruto nunca podrá ser la madre de tus sobrinos.

- Los hombres no pueden ser madre, Sasuke. No digas tonterías.

Sasuke estaba ya harto.

- Bien, si has terminado, dame a Kisame y lárgate.

Itachi bajó la cabeza.

- Verás, yo...

- ¿Qué?

- Olvidé traer a Kisame

- Creía que era mi regalo

- Estamos en mayo. No esperaba que me lo pidieras ahora.

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza durante unos segundos. Al abrirlos, Itachi aún seguía ahí, mirándolo con su habitual expresión impasible. Mierda.

- Itachi

- ¿Qué?

- Déjame salir de aquí y vete

- Eso es muy maleducado, hermanito

- Déjame salir de aquí y vete, o te mataré

Itachi asintió, satisfecho.

- Pero antes tenemos que discutir otra cosa.

La paciencia de Sasuke se agotaba.

- ¿El qué?

- Me han comentado algo muy feo sobre ti y Orochimaru.

Sasuke se removió incomodo. No era el momento más adecuado para que Itachi se enfadara por lo de hacer cualquier cosa por matarlo. Sí, Itachi deseaba que se hiciera más fuerte, pero Akatsuki estaba enemistada con Orochimaru, y seguramente no le haría gracia que Sasuke hubiera tenido que recurrir a él para conseguir poder y acabar con su vida. Si su hermano descubría la razón por la que había seguido a Orochimaru se enfadaría, y ya había tenido suficiente con la reacción de los demás.

Aún recordaba la desilusión con la que lo había mirado Kakashi los primeros días. No por la desilusión, sino porque realmente se había molestado en despegar los ojos de su libro pervertido para mirarlo. Esa mirada le había hecho sentirse realmente incómodo. Normalmente, Kakashi sólo observaba algo con tanta atención cuando había sudor y gemidos de por medio, y no precisamente porque alguien estuviera luchando.

Sakura había acampado con el resto del club de fans delante de su puerta, y cuando salía de casa se abalanzaban sobre él para intentar tomar muestras de tejido y poder clonarlo si volvía a desaparecer.

Y la forma en que Naruto lo había encadenado desnudo a su cama durante una semana para que no se le ocurriera escaparse de nuevo con otro pervertidor de menores había sido muy cruel. Mmm. Deliciosamente cruel. Pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas.

- Itachi, hayas oído lo que hayas oído seguro que no es...

- Me dijeron que eras su nueva mascota sexual

- Ah.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar.

Itachi miró a su hermano, que fue enrojeciendo cada vez más.

- Itachi, no es lo que piensas...

- Ya, claro

- Que no, que no fui con él por eso...

- Sasuke, no deberías haberme ocultado algo así

- Pero Itachi, que en realidad yo sólo...

- Si las nuevas generaciones del clan Uchiha va a tener la sangre de esa serpiente en sus venas al menos me podrías haber avisado antes - Sasuke sintió un escalofrío al oír la palabra _serpiente_. Definitivamente, tenía que sacar a Itachi de su error. Después de todo, sólo había ocurrido una vez.

- Itachi, te estás equivocando, yo fui con Orochimaru para...

- Lo que más me duele - continuó Itachi, sin dejarlo hablar, como de costumbre - es que prefieras a Orochimaru antes que a Kisame o Deidara. Al menos Kisame parece un hombre. Si tienes que quedarte embarazado de alguno de los tres, elígelo a él.

- Es físicamente imposible que me "quedara embarazado" de ninguno de ellos. Y Kisame parece cualquier _cosa_ menos un _hombre_. Además, si tienes tantas ganas de revivir el clan hazlo tú mismo.

Itachi miró a Sasuke de arriba a abajo.

- No es que no haya pensado en ello alguna vez - reconoció, tras unos instantes- Las noches en el cuartel de Akatsuki son muy solitarias. Pero sería un poco raro. Tendríamos que dar muchas explicaciones en el censo. Además, no creo que te gustara que tu hijo heredara mi aversión por las reuniones familiares.

Sasuke abrió la boca para hablar, pero no sabía qué decir. Algo había ido mal desde el principio de la conversación, y ya era tarde para remediarlo.

- Itachi, en serio¿por qué te dejan salir de casa sin medicación?

- Deidara pregunta eso continuamente. Tenéis más en común de lo que parece a simple vista- dijo, guiñándole un ojo- Además, cualquier día de éstos descubrirá que es una mujer, y así tú no tendrás que llevar al niño en tu cuerpo.

Sasuke no se molestó en responder a eso. ¿Por qué en vez de venir a hablar con él no había usado el sharingan como lo haría una persona normal y le había permitido morir?

Pero no. Tenía que matar a todo su clan y dejarlo con vida precisamente a él.

De repente se le habían quitado las ganas de ver la televisión.

- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó Sasuke en tono cansado. Itachi lo miró.

- ¿Pensarás en todo lo que hemos hablado?

- ¿Acaso hay alguna manera de olvidarlo?

Itachi lo miró con satisfacción.

- Entonces ya está todo decidido - _"¿Qué está decidido? . ¿Qué?. ¿Qué me he perdido?"_

Itachi chasqueó los dedos, y la habitación roja que había a su alrededor se desvaneció. De nuevo se encontraban en el salón, tal y como al principio. Sasuke se tambaleó, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, teniéndose que apoyar en un mueble cercano. Itachi se alisó los pliegues de la capa, como si la última media hora sólo hubiera ocurrido en su imaginación. Sin decir nada más, Itachi se encaminó hacia el pasillo. Antes de salir del salón se volvió y sonrió a Sasuke.

- Por cierto, si te has preguntado qué quiero _yo _por Navidad, siempre he deseado tener un osito de peluche.

Sasuke observó mudo como Itachi le hacía un gesto amistoso con la cabeza y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Sin esperar a que su hermano abandonara la casa, se desplomó sobre el sofá con un gemido.

Necesitaba sentarse un rato.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Naruto, agotado.

- ¿Esto es a lo que te referías cuando me pediste que te ayudara a preparar la misión de mañana? - susurró el otro chico con una risita, aún respirando entrecortadamente, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

En vez de contestar, Sasuke le besó juguetonamente el ombligo, y continuó bajando por el cuerpo de Naruto.

- Por cierto, cuando venía me encontré con tu hermano

- ¿Mmm?- "¿_Tiene que acordarse de Itachi AHORA_?"

- Os parecéis mucho. En varios sentidos - comentó, frunciendo la nariz. Sasuke levantó la cabeza al oír esas palabras y alzó una ceja. - ¡Casi lo olvido! Me dio esto para ti.- dijo Naruto, apartando a Sasuke y rebuscando entre el montón de ropas que había a los pies de la cama.

- ¿Para mí?- preguntó Sasuke, incorporándose y cogiendo de las manos de Naruto un bote lleno de pastillas y una carta.

_Hola, hermanito: _

_Hablé con el zorro rubio. Grita de una forma muy desagradable. Es cierto; no comprende que si lo hace un Uchiha no es violación. Cambiando de tema, hemos discutido acerca de lo de revivir el clan, y dice que no le importa que seas la madre de sus hijos. Sólo tendrás que tomarte una pastilla azul cada día durante tres semanas, y luego dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso. Si el zorro rubio no sabe cómo hacer su parte dile que me llame y yo le daré algunas clases. _

_Te mandaré a Kisame para que te ayude con el bebé cuando se acerque el alumbramiento._

_Un saludo_

_Itachi._

Sasuke estrujó el papel entre sus manos.

- ¡¡¡ITACHI!!!

**_Continuará_**

* * *

**N/A: **Me he dado cuenta de que el grado de perversión de mis fics va aumentando progresivamente. ¿Qué estaré escribiendo para cuando empiece el verano? XDDDD 

Al menos he superado mi record: un fic de más de 1002 palabras en el que no describo alguna forma horripilante de morir XDD Sasuke e Itachi hablan de matar gente, desean morir (Sasuke) y se amenazan de muerte alguna vez, pero no sacan los intestinos de nadie para esparcirlos por ahí, ni descuartizan a nadie con una cuchara, ni abren la garganta de nadie con la anilla de una lata de coca-cola. (O eso creo. Seguro que se me ha pasado algo. Es difícil perder las buenas costumbres XDD)

Porfi porfi, dejad reviews (si no os asusté mucho. Y si os asusté también. A Itachi le gusta saber esas cosas.)

**EDITADO:** Se me olvidó ponerlo: lo del osito de peluche va x Taniuskey (¿¿ves cómo mentía??) XDDD

**EDITADO 2:** No había pensado en continuar la historia, pero Taniuskey me ha dado un monton de ideas, así que... dentro de poco descubriremos lo que ocurrió 9 meses y tres semanas después... MUAHAHAHAHA XDD dejad reviews con vuestras sugerencias :p


	2. 9 meses y 3 semanas después

**N/A**: Dedico el capítulo a Tani y Ma, que contribuyeron con sus (locas) ideas ;) estoy mejorando; he dedicado el fic a alguien que 1) es humano ( o eso creo) y 2) lo va a leer (o más les vale XDD). No sé si había hecho alguna vez algo así XDDDD

Agradeced a Tani su acoso (ilegal... no firmamos contrato para eso!!!) para que terminara el fic HOY. Lo he hecho, muy tarde, pero aquí está XDDD (de hecho, ya es "mañana", pero aún no he dormido así que no cuenta) Y antes de que se me olvide, visitad el club de Tani: fics, el dominio del mundo y paridas varias XDD la dirección está en mi perfil ;)

Respuestas a reviews al final!!! 

* * *

**9 meses y 3 semanas después**

****

El traslado de Naruto a la Mansión Uchiha fue un verdadero escándalo que dio de qué hablar a los ninjas de Konoha durante meses.

Siempre habían creído que sólo se trataba de sexo.

Sin embargo, la mayor parte de la población de la aldea se adaptó fácilmente a la nueva situación, una vez que la directiva del club de fans de Sasuke desechó la idea del suicidio colectivo. Cuando Naruto preguntó a Jiraiya por qué nadie parecía sorprenderse por su relación, éste le contestó que no necesitaban verlo con Sasuke para saber que estaban juntos. Hacía mucho tiempo que les bastaba con _oírlo_.

La gente empezó a murmurar de nuevo con la llegada de Kisame.

Todos conocían esa historia de Sasuke y un hombre inquietantemente parecido a Michael Jackson, pero nadie se había imaginado que Naruto accedería a algo así en su propia casa. Ese tipo ni siquiera parecía humano. Hubo que mandar muchas cajas de galletas de coco a los vecinos para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

Y entonces, nueve meses y tres semanas después de la última visita de Itachi...

-----------------------------------------

Eran las tres de la mañana.

El teléfono sonó en el cuartel general de Akatsuki. Momentos después, alguien aporreó la puerta de la habitación de Itachi.

- ¡Itachi!.¡Despierta!

El Uchiha abrió los ojos.

- ¿Itachi? - preguntó la voz de Deidara, mientras giraba el pomo. Itachi se levantó de golpe y arrojó el osito de peluche debajo de la cama para que el otro no lo viera.

Deidara abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

- Acaba de llamar Kisame. Tu hermano...

- ¿Ya?- Itachi se levantó y salió de la habitación corriendo, sin esperar a que el otro dejara de hablar. Deidara lo vio alejarse por el pasillo y sacudió la cabeza, exasperado.

Una sombra negra con nubes rojas puso rumbo hacia Konoha.

--------------------------------------------

Naruto corría por los pasillos del hospital.

Era la primera vez en la vida que abandonaba voluntariamente un bol de ramen a medio comer, si por voluntariamente entendemos para evitar una muerte segura en el momento en que Sasuke pusiera las manos sobre cualquier objeto que pudiera resultar cortante si se ejerciera la presión suficiente. Él, de todas maneras, prefería pensar que el temor por su propia vida no había tenido nada que ver con su sacrificio. Después de todo, de esta manera había tenido que enfrentarse con el club de fans, que había cambiado su campamento base de las puertas de su casa a las del hospital, y hacía guardia con pancartas de ánimo y un capitán de barco a mano por si el Uchiha decidía en medio de la confusión que amaba profunda y eternamente a alguna de las chicas y podían arreglar la boda en el momento. Hasta se habían hecho camisetas para la ocasión. Naruto maldijo por lo bajo al recordarlo, mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que se hubieran enterado antes que él, y encima les hubiera dado tiempo de hacer camisetas de recuerdo. Al menos había conseguido una de su talla. Había pensado en llevar otra a Sasuke, pero tal y como estaban las cosas ya tenía suficientes posibilidades de no sobrevivir a esa noche como para encima tentar al destino.

Algo le decía que debería haberse negado. Nada que tuviera que ver con Itachi podía acabar bien. Pero, de alguna manera, siempre acababa consiguiendo lo que se proponía, aunque fuera lo más absurdo del mundo. Como decía Sasuke, le hacía cosas raras a las cabezas de la gente. En cierto sentido le recordaba a esos vendedores a domicilio que, si no eran espantados a tiempo por una lluvia de shurikens, en apenas unos minutos acaban vendiéndote un apartamento en multipropiedad, una televisión con DVD incorporado y tres enciclopedias diferentes.

Ojala se hubiera tratado de una enciclopedia.

Las enciclopedias eran fáciles de manejar. No lloraban ni olían mal, y generalmente se conformaban con quedarse quietecitas en la estantería. Sólo tenías que comprar un nuevo tomo de actualización una vez al año y listo. Indudablemente, hubiera sido mucho más fácil.

Aunque la verdad era que Sasuke se lo había tomado sorprendentemente bien. Debía de haberse resignado a que, si Itachi quería algo, lo mejor era hacerlo antes de que éste decidiera matar a un par de seres queridos por aquí y por allá para motivarle. No es que a él le importara mucho que Itachi matara a Naruto, le había dejado claro Sasuke cuando Naruto y él hablaron del tema. Era sólo que si éste moría no habría ninguna integrante del club de fans que no intentara ofrecerle su cuerpo para consolarlo, y eso resultaría _molesto_. Naruto había preferido no discutir, aunque Sasuke había accedido a las demandas de su hermano demasiado rápido como para que eso fuera todo.

Sumido en sus pensamientos mientras corría, estuvo a punto de chocar con un hombre que estaba de pie en medio del pasillo. Cuando levantó la cabeza para mirar al desconocido y disculparse, un par de ojos rojos le devolvieron la mirada, y de repente todo lo que le rodeaba se empezó a fundir por los bordes y adquirió un tono rojizo. Antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, el pasillo del hospital había desaparecido, y sólo lo rodeaba un espacio completamente vacío. Vacío, excepto por él e Itachi, que permanecía inmóvil delante suyo.

Naruto miró a su alrededor ligeramente ansioso. Este no era el mejor momento para enfrentarse con el hermano de Sasuke, el cual debía de estar preguntándose si Naruto habría sido capaz de salir de Ramenlandia por sí solo o tendría que ir él a sacarlo a patadas. Además, Itachi lo disgustaba. En su último encuentro, casi diez meses atrás, había descubierto que todos los Uchiha tenían cierta tendencia a empujarlo sin su consentimiento contra muros de callejones solitarios para "entrenar o lo que sea", aunque al menos Sasuke solía avisarlo antes. Algunas veces.

- Hola, cuñado - saludó Itachi alegremente. Naruto se estremeció. Era raro ver a alguien tan parecido a Sasuke y a la vez tan distinto. Si Sasuke hubiera sonreído así alguna vez, la mitad de su club de fans habría salido corriendo aterrorizada, y la otra mitad se hubiera desmayado de la sorpresa.

- ¿Sabes que Sasuke...?

- Sí, claro - lo interrumpió Itachi.- Kisame llamó y me lo dijo.

- Así que Kisame - susurró Naruto, entrecerrando los ojos.- Bueno, si lo sabes comprenderás que no tengo tiempo para tus jueguecitos, así que deja que...

- En este lugar no existe el tiempo - volvió a interrumpirlo Itachi.- No existe el espacio. Nada de lo que ves está ahí en realidad. Lo único que...

- ¿No existe?

- No - contestó Itachi. Naruto lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Y entonces dónde estamos?

- Bueno... aquí.

- Pero esto no existe

- No

- ¿Entonces no estamos en ningún sitio?

- Supongo que no - reflexionó Itachi.

- Sasuke se enfadará cuando se entere de que no existo. Es bastante maniático en ese sentido - comentó Naruto casualmente, dando una patada a una piedra que había en el suelo. Itachi lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

- Claro que existes - dijo, tras un momento de duda.- Si no existieras significaría que eres un producto de mi imaginación, y normalmente en esos casos llevas menos ropa.

- A lo mejor yo sí existo y eres tú el que es producto de mi imaginación.- Itachi lo miró fijamente.

- Entonces no deberías estar imaginando que haces cosas sucias conmigo si estás saliendo con mi hermano. Los Uchiha no compartimos nuestras cosas.- Naruto reaccionó con furia.

- ¡Yo no soy una cosa! Y, además, no estamos haciendo nada sucio. Sólo estamos hablando.

- De momento - contestó Itachi, sonriendo de nuevo. Naruto lo miró enfadado. Todos los miembros de esa familia eran unos pervertidos.

- Si has venido a ver a Sasuke¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?- Naruto cambió de tema. No existir le daba hambre.

- Quería hablar contigo.

- Eso es obvio

- Ahora que casi eres parte de la familia, creo que tú y yo deberíamos tener una charla. Ya sabes, por el bien del clan Uchiha - continuó Itachi, ignorando su comentario.

- Por el bien del clan - repitió Naruto por si no lo había entendido bien. Itachi asintió muy serio.

- Sí. He estado pensando mucho en el asunto, y creo q es el momento adecuado

Naruto lo miró confuso.

- ¿El momento adecuado para qué?

- La boda

- ¿Qué boda?

- Tu boda con Sasuke

Naruto tragó saliva al oír esa frase. No es que no estuviera bien con Sasuke. No es que no fuera el momento apropiado, después de todo lo ocurrido. No es que no lo quisiera, porque lo quería, a pesar de sus defectos... bueno, a pesar de Itachi. Era simplemente que aún no estaba preparado.

Aún había muchas cosa que quería hacer, como.. como... un trío con Sakura e Hinata, con látigos, esposas y un montón de cuero. Intentó visualizarlo y se le revolvió el estómago. No, definitivamente no _quería_ hacer _eso,_ a no ser que Sasuke se ofreciera a sustituir a las chicas (la desagradable sensación en el estómago fue sustituida por otra mucho más cálida), pero le disgustaba la idea de que si se casaba no _podría_ hacerlo.

Además, tendría de cuñado a Itachi. No pudo evitar estremecerse ante ese pensamiento.

Pero lo que más le aterraba era que si se casaba con Sasuke acabarían limitándose a practicar el sexo como mucho una vez a la semana, como la mayoría de los matrimonios _apasionados. _

Oh, Dios.

Sasuke se moriría, seguro.

- Itachi, Sasuke y yo no nos vamos a casar

- Puedo obligarle - dijo Itachi, chasqueando los dedos en un elocuente gesto.

- Es todo un detalle por tu parte, pero no hace falta que te molestes

- ¿Se lo dirás tú?- ¿Itachi le obligaría a pedírselo¿Y si Sasuke decía que sí? _¿Y si Sasuke decía que no?_

- ¡No! - tragó saliva por segunda vez en los últimos minutos, intentando reunir valor - Itachi, no nos vamos a casar.

Itachi se le quedó mirando en silencio.

- ¿Es una broma, verdad? Ya tengo todo preparado. Hidan se ofreció a oficiar la ceremonia. - Naruto negó con la cabeza. Itachi parecía impasible, pero Naruto había aprendido a base de bien cuando la cara de un Uchiha estaba expresando súplica - ¡Había pensado hasta vuestro regalo!

- ¿Qué era?

- Tobi. Es alegre, come poco y puede dormir en la caseta del perro.

Naruto miró a Itachi con determinación. No dejaría que Itachi se saliera con la suya _otra vez. _

- Lo siento, pero Sasuke y yo no nos vamos a casar - "de momento", pensó. Podría cambiar de opinión si llegaban a un acuerdo sobre la frecuencia _diaria _de relaciones conyugales. Y sobre el látigo y las esposas. Eso era importante.

Itachi lo miró ligeramente apenado.

- Oh, vaya. Tendré que buscar a alguien para que aproveche la ceremonia. - Itachi miró a su alrededor, y luego fijó la vista en Naruto de nuevo. - Sabes, siempre he sentido que tú y yo tenemos una conexión especial...

- No me voy a casar contigo - dijo Naruto antes de que el otro siguiera. Itachi parecía desilusionado, pero permaneció en silencio.

Naruto miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Puedo volver a existir?

- ¿Qué? Sí, claro - Itachi chasqueó los dedos, y Naruto se encontró de nuevo en el pasillo del hospital. Sin mirar atrás, echó a correr en dirección a la habitación de Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto casi derribó la puerta de la habitación intentando entrar. Sasuke estaba en una cama, más pálido de lo habitual.

Naruto se acercó apresuradamente a él.

- Siento llegar tarde - dijo, rozando sus labios levemente con los de Sasuke. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Por supuesto - contestó el otro fríamente.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre se había preguntado si descubriría algo que hiciera que el Uchiha mostrara alguna expresión facial aparte de ira o indiferencia, pero se le estaban acabando las situaciones para experimentar. Bueno, sí había _algo _que le hacía cambiar de expresión., pero nunca había habido nadie más con ellos con quien poder comentarlo. Al menos sus descripciones le habían conseguido un número considerable de invitaciones a ramen por parte de Sakura.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

- Me encontré con tu hermano.

- ¿Te ha intentado lamer la nuca otra vez? - preguntó Sasuke en tono amenazador

- No, esta vez no - Naruto se rió nervioso - Sólo quería hablar de... cosas. - Sasuke alzó una ceja ante el comentario, pero Naruto decidió cambiar de tema.- ¿Donde está?

Sasuke hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, que acababa de abrirse, y Naruto miró con los ojos como platos a la figura que se acercaba a ellos.

Después de tantos meses de espera, noches en vela, encuentros con Itachi, dudas, sueños con enciclopedias... por fin había llegado el momento que había estado esperando.

La espera había merecido la pena, sólo por ese momento.

Naruto se apartó del lado de Sasuke, se acercó a Kisame y le dio un puñetazo que lanzó al otro hombre el lado contrario de la habitación.

Sí, había merecido la pena.

Sasuke observó en silencio cómo Naruto cogía a Kisame del cuello, lo levantaba y lo empujaba contra la pared.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? - susurró Naruto, furioso.

- Yo no... aarj... - la mano que le apresaba la garganta no dejaba hablar a Kisame.

- ¿Qué demonios pusiste en esas galletas?

- ¿Qué?.¿Qué es lo que...ajj.. no... qué...arjh?

- ¿Este es vuestro bebé? - preguntó Itachi. Naruto miró a su derecha sorprendido. Ni siquiera se había percatado de la llegada del Akatsuki a la habitación.

- ¿Bebé?

- Se parece bastante a Kisame... - Itachi miró a Sasuke fijamente, y luego de nuevo a Naruto, esta vez con lástima.- Sé que habrá sido un golpe para ti, pero era de esperar. Cuando nuestra madre estaba embarazada de él tenía siempre antojos de comer sardinas enlatadas. Siento que hayas tenido que descubrirlo así - dijo, apoyando una mano amistosa en el hombro de Naruto, que seguía sosteniendo a Kisame contra la pared y miraba a Itachi con la boca abierta.- Pero esto no significa nada, seguro que Sasuke te sigue deseando. Es que Kisame es un ser humano atractivo - Itachi frunció el ceño, y rectificó - Bueno, es un ser vivo atractivo. Al menos en algunos planetas.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza con estupefacción mientras Itachi hablaba de la existencia de unos organismos tropicales unicelulares que podrían sentirse atraídos por Kisame, y exponía las razones por las cuales Sasuke estaba emparentado con dichos organismos. Naruto se volvió, confuso, pero al ver la expresión ligeramente divertida de Sasuke (Naruto no lo registró, pero en ese momento _había_ expresión) empezó a entender lo que estaba pasando.

- Itachi...

El otro se interrumpió.

- ¿Sí?. ¿Quieres que te ayude a superar la infidelidad de mi hermano?

- No - Naruto suspiró - Itachi, _esto_ no es nuestro bebé. No es que se parezca a Kisame. _Esto _es Kisame.

- Ah. ¿Y donde está el bebé?

- No hay bebé.

- ¿Kisame se lo ha comido?- Itachi lo miró con reprobación - Tu propio hijo, qué vergüenza... podrías haberlo pasado mucho mejor dejándolo vivo para que te odiara. ¿No ves que dentro de unas horas tendrás hambre otra vez y será como si no hubiera pasado nada?

- No hay bebé, Itachi. Nunca ha habido bebé - dijo Sasuke desde la cama. Todos se volvieron a mirarlo.

- ¿Entonces porqué estás en el hospital? - preguntó Itachi, confuso.

- _Esto _lo ha envenenado con sus galletas - contestó Naruto, mirando a Kisame con odio. Éste se consiguió liberar de las manos del otro con un forcejeo, y miró a su alrededor enfadado.

- Era apendicitis - aclaró Kisame, ahora que por fin podía hablar.- ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho antes de que me atacara? - gritó en dirección a Sasuke, que lo miró fingiendo aburrimiento, aunque en realidad encontraba la situación muy divertida.

- Debí de olvidarme de comentarlo - dijo Sasuke, mientras Naruto miraba a Kisame con arrepentimiento. Después de todo, Kisame era mejor que una enciclopedia. Ahora que sabía que no había intentado asesinar a Sasuke porque los dos se negaron a que Kisame se metiera en la cama con ellos ("Imagina que se le cae de repente la sábana para taparle la cara", había dicho Naruto, y Sasuke y él decidieron no volver a considerar el tema), tenía que reconocer que no era tan mala persona. Era verdad que era educado con las visitas, y sus galletas de coco era insuperables.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi se había marchado. Confuso, pero se había marchado. Sasuke estaba casi recuperado de la operación de apendicitis, y Kisame lo tenía todo preparado para su vuelta a casa al día siguiente. Era una suerte que Itachi no le hubiera obligado a irse con él. A pesar de que le habían explicado la situación varias veces aún seguía llamándolo "sobrino".

Kisame abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y entró. Naruto estaba en la cama junto a Sasuke, inclinado sobre él. Kisame, tras unos segundos en silencio, fingió una tos, pero los dos chicos seguían besándose sin hacerle caso. Finalmente, se acercó y tiró de la parte de atrás de la chaqueta de Naruto.

- ¡Auch!.¡Déjame!

- Creía que habían dicho que nada de esto en el hospital. Sasuke tiene que recuperarse.

- ¡Suéltame!- exclamó Naruto, llevándose la mano a la espalda y liberando su chaqueta. Enfadado, se tendió en la cama junto a Sasuke, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Sasuke miró a Kisame molesto.

- ¿Que quieres?- le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. Más le valía que fuera algo importante.

Kisame levantó la mano derecha, con la que sostenía un papel, y la agitó en dirección a Naruto.

- Tobi ha escrito.

Naruto se incorporó ligeramente.

- ¿Lo ha hecho?

- Sí - dijo Kisame, con una sonrisa. Naruto soltó una carcajada, y Sasuke alzó las cejas con curiosidad.

- ¿Ha hecho qué?

Naruto se sentó en la cama y se volvió hacia Sasuke, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Recuerdas el asunto de los bebés Uchiha? - La mirada de odio de Sasuke le dijo que sí se acordaba. Naruto siguió hablando, sin inmutarse- Kisame y yo estuvimos pensando en ello - Naruto se inclinó un poco y puso una mano sobre el pecho de Sasuke, que se estaba incorporando para matarlos-, estuvimos pensando en ello - repitió - y decidimos que no era justo que Itachi te dejara eso a ti - Naruto movió la cabeza para mirar a Kisame, que había cogido una silla y se había sentado junto a la cabecera de la cama, y le indicó que continuara.

- Así que yo mandé el bote de pastillas a Tobi y le pedí que le dejara caer una en el desayuno todas las mañanas - Sasuke se relajó visiblemente, y Naruto se tendió de nuevo junto a él, de lado, para ver cómo Kisame, al otro lado de la cama, abría la carta y se la enseñaba a Sasuke. Sasuke la cogió y empezó a leer en silencio.

- ¿Y no ha sospechado nada? - preguntó Naruto.

- Tobi sigue vivo.

Naruto asintió.

- La verdad, hasta yo me daría cuenta si viera algo azul flotando en mi zumo por las mañanas. Pero supongo que Itachi, como otros - dijo, mirando de reojo, a Sasuke- no es capaz de pensar mucho a esas horas. - Naruto se tuvo que apartar para no recibir un codazo en la cara.

- Tobi dice que para intentar disimularlas las machacó y las echó en el colacao. Ni siquiera Itachi se daría cuenta .

- A Itachi no le gusta el colacao - dijo Sasuke, devolviendo la carta a Kisame. Kisame y Naruto lo miraron fijamente - Es por los grumitos. No los soporta - explicó, al ver las caras de sorpresa de los otros.

- Supongo que si Tobi ha usado ese método será porque... - Kisame dejó de hablar, mirando la carta de nuevo, preocupado.

- A lo mejor ha cambiado de gustos desde que vivías con él - dijo Naruto a Sasuke, intentando animar a los otros. Sasuke negó con la cabeza, mientras rodeaba el cuerpo de Naruto con el brazo y lo atraía hacia sí.

- Lo dudo mucho. La última vez que alguien le obligó a probarlo... digamos que la mansión Uchiha está mucho más vacía desde entonces.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso.

- Entonces, eso significa que otra persona ha...

- Creo que en Akatsuki va a haber algunas sorpresas - dijo Kisame, sonriendo a su pesar. Lo bueno de no parecer humano es que las cosas como "descendencia" sólo les pasan a los demás, a veces de forma muy divertida.

Naruto levantó la cabeza y besó a Sasuke en la mejilla.

- No te preocupes, ya encontraremos otra manera de solucionarlo - dijo en voz baja. Sasuke lo miró fríamente, y Naruto, con un suspiro, se bajó de la cama, ignorando el ruido de protesta del otro chico, y se acercó a la ventana abierta. A lo lejos, varias chicas, cada una de las cuales se había tatuado una letra del nombre de Sasuke en la frente, empezaron a saltar al verlo mirándolas. Naruto las contempló durante unos segundos y luego sonrió.

- Eh, Sasuke, tienes que pedirles que te dejen conservar el apéndice. Podríamos subastarlo entre tus fans y usar el dinero para mandar a nuestros hijos a una buena universidad.

Sasuke le tiró el objeto más cercano, que resultó ser Kisame.

-------------------------------------------------

Itachi despertó al oír cómo llamaban a la puerta. Lo habían interrumpido en medio de un sueño muy interesante que incluía al zorro rubio de su hermano, a Hidan y pantalones de cuero muy ajustados.

Con un suspiro, se levantó de la cama, escondió al osito debajo de la almohada y fue a abrir.

- ¿Deidara?

- Itachi...- Deidara se le quedó mirando con una expresión extraña.

Oh, no. Esperaba que no viniera por lo que él creía que venía.

Itachi miró hacia atrás, nervioso.

- Es pequeño y los otros animales de peluche le asustaban, Deidara. No podía dejarlo dormir solo - se justificó.

- ¿Qué...? - Deidara miró a Itachi con preocupación.- No, no contestes. Prefiero no saberlo - Deidara trasladó el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, sin saber cómo continuar.- Itachi... ¿Recuerdas aquél día en que me pediste que te ayudara a perfeccionar tu nuevo Jutsu?

Itachi asintió, ligeramente aliviado.

- Sí, claro.- Itachi sonrió seductoramente.- ¿Es que crees que deberíamos repetir el entrenamiento?

- No es eso - dijo, echándole una mirada asesina. Tras dudar un momento, entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama deshecha.- Hay algo que tengo que contarte...

----------------------------------------------

_Itachi:_

_No, no te voy a hacer tío _otra vez_. No voy a ser tu dama de honor. Naruto y yo no vamos a ser los padrinos de vuestro bebé. Me da igual que te haga ilusión, si es niña no te permito que le llames Sasuke. Naruto no va a salir de ninguna tarta para hacer un baile erótico en tu despedida de soltero. Y, sobre todo, no pienso devolverte a Kisame. _

_Muérete._

_Sasuke_

_P.D.: Saludos para Deidara de parte de Kisame, y gracias por la idea de la tarta. Por cierto¿de qué hablaste con Naruto? Quiere saber qué banda de música habéis contratado para el banquete. _

**FIN**

****

* * *

****

**N/A: **Espero que no haya resultado confuso (sólo lo usual en mis fics XDD), y que os haya gustado :-) Si es así, dejad review :P

Y ahora, respuestas!!!! (x orden de llegada XD):

**Puroppu: **Itachi ya lo sabe XD tiene un sensor para esas cosas. Un radar, como los aviones. Los aviones tienen radar? bueno, q me lío XD graciaaaas!!

**Maca-chan15:** jeje, gracias tb XDD sí, Itachi está loco. Es que no se toma su medicación, y pasa lo q pasa...

**Taniuskey:** wiiii Tanj!!! No puedes dejar esa clase de comentarios... Me dejas con la idea de que Itachi desea a su osito... y así termina, "llevándoselo a la cama" XDDDD seeep, Itachi seria feliz en el corte inglés. XDDD gracias x tus ideas (aunque al final cambió un poco XDD)!!!!!! CLUB TANIUSKEY AL PODER, DOMINAREMOS EL MUNDO xDD

**Jibril of Water:** XDDD me alegro de q t haya gustadooo, muchas muchas (toma aire) muchas muchas graciaaaas :D XDDDD

**Neko-no-saint:** si, Itachi (en mis fics, al menos), cuando no se toma su medicación tiene la cualidad de revolver todo allí donde va... espero que te haya gustado la continuación :D

**Himeno-Asakura: **Itachi-dobe y Dei-chan al fin!!!!!!!! XDDD no sabía cómo terminar el fic, pero estaba buscando algún lugar en el que poner itachi x deidara y pensé que estaría bien para terminar XDD espero que te haya gustado, aunque el itadei haya sido muy muy poquito XDD ;)

**Kaname87: **este ya no lo escribí en clase, fue en el tren XDD el tren me inspira... y las noches de insomnio tb. Es lo q tiene. XDD graciaaaas x tu review!!!

**lulu116: **claro q si lo hace un Uchiha no es violación. Alguien de aquí se resistiría a sasuke o a itachi??? pues eso. No es violación. Imposible que tal situación llegue a suceder. XDDDD siii itachi está loco XDDD gracias x tu review!!

**Alega Nara:** yo siempre he odiado el m-preg, xo... aquí me tienes!!!! XDD jejeje, m encanta cuando la gente dice: odio el yaoi/ a itachi/ el m-preg, etc xo me pareció muy gracioso XDDD muchas gracias d verdad ;)

**GeorginaTonks: **Ma!!!! el club taniuskey triunfará!!! dominaremos el mundo!!! XDDD

**Katsura-chan Uchiha: **jajaja, m alegro de q t guste mi itachi XDD es muy OOC, xo m encanta ponerlo así XDD sí, kakashi es un pervertido... XDDD sakura no pudo salir :( , se traían ya demasiado lío sin ella, xo ya escribiré sobre ella en otros fics XDD muchas gracias!!!

Dejad reviews (porfi) y decidme qué os pareció el desenlace... XDD

1 saludo!!!

**R. **


End file.
